Molly and Isabella: The College Years
by Mandalicious
Summary: Molly and Isabella Warbuck's adventures through their first two years in college. My seventh collaboration with showtunediva. She writes odd chapters and I write even. Hope you enjoy! Please review!


Molly and Isabella The College Years

A sequel to New Beginnings

Chapter 1 First Day of College

Notes: Mandalicious and I are back for collaboration number 7! This story will take place during Molly and Isabella's first two years of college at SUNY Buffalo. New adventures abound! New characters include Molly and Isabella's roommates and a love interest for both Molly and Isabella. We also hope to further develop Frederick and Joanne Warbucks, Grace and Oliver's twins. Enjoy! We own no Annie characters.

Once Molly got home from her week at the beach with her friends she did not have much time to wait until school started. She was very excited about starting freshmen year of college and knew many new adventures lay ahead of her.

Isabella had gone to college on August 11th to start field hockey camp. She called Molly from her dorm room.

"Molly guess what? We got an upgrade for our dorm room!"

"What does that mean?"

"Some girls for the field hockey team have a suite in one of the dorms. It has 10 rooms in it. Our room will be one of those ten."

Molly smiled. "Great! I can't wait to meet your teammates. Living in a suite should be a lot of fun!"

"Definitely ! I already started to decorate our room. Bring what ever decorations you have for your bulletin board."

The weekend before Molly left for school Grace took her into Boston and they went out to dinner with Jennifer, her new boyfriend Randy, Jacob, Melissa Alex and Christopher and Annie and Hector for a farewell dinner. Grace raised a toast to Molly,

"Molly sweetheart you are off to wonderful things at SUNY Buffalo, We wish nothing but the best for you in the next four years. We will always be here for you every step of the way. We love you so much baby girl!"

Molly leaned over and kissed her mother's cheek. "I love you Mama. I am blessed to have such an amazing family I couldn't be more grateful for all of you."

On move in day Isabella met her family outside of her dorm with a few of her field hockey teammates in tow.

"Hey guys! These are my friends from the field hockey team Janie, Alice and Hillary they're going to help us with getting things set up.

Molly smiled at her suite mates. "It's nice to meet you guys. Living in this suite should be a blast."

Once the dorm room was all set up Grace and Oliver took Isabella and Molly out to lunch.

"Bella sweetheart how has field hockey been going?" Grace asked

Isabella grinned "Great! Our season opens a week from Saturday. We actually play against Elmira so we'll be playing against Jamie Erikson's team."

"We look forward to come watching you play."

"Do we have any classes together?" Molly asked her cousin.

Isabella nodded "Yeah. Biology I, College Composition and Intro to Psychology."

A week after classes started Molly saw a poster in the hallway outside her dorm room for a campus production of Our Town. Auditions would be held that Friday evening. She decided to ask her cousin what she thought.

: Isabella smiled. " I would say go for it. You never did theater in high school so it might be good for you to branch out. and try something different."

"Okay I'll audition then. I guess if I don't get in I could always work backstage or something like that."

Friday Molly went to dinner early because her audition was at 6:30. Not knowing to expect from the audition she decided to audition for an ensemble role. During the audition she met a boy.

"Hi. What's your name?"

"I'm Molly. What's yours?"

"I'm Ryan. I'm a sophomore. I'm assuming you must be a freshmen."

Molly nodded. "Yeah, I've never auditioned for a play before so I'm pretty nervous."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. I'm sure you'll do great."

Molly smiled shyly at him "Thank you so much." she whispered.

"No problem."

Molly agonized the whole weekend on weather or not she got a part in the play. The cast list went up at 10am on Tuesday morning. After Intro To Psychology class she went to check the cast list. Ryan was looking at the cast list when she got there.

"Hey, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised with who got cast." he said grinning at her.

Molly's jaw dropped when she saw her name listed next to the character of Emily Webb.

"I don't believe it.! I can't wait to tell my family!"

Ryan grinned at her. "Congratulations. If you want I'd be happy to help you with learning your lines."

Molly smiled at him. "That would be so great! Thank you so much Ryan."

"No problem."

That night after dinner Molly called her parents to tell them the good news about getting cast in Our Town.

Grace picked up on the first ring.

"Hi sweetheart, did you find out if you got a part in the play?"

"Mama, you'll never guess what? I got cast as Emily Webb."

Molly could see her mother smiling through the phone line.

"We're so proud of you baby girl! When's the show?"

"The weekend before Thanksgiving break. Friday and Saturday night and Saturday and Sunday afternoon."

"This is so exciting Molly! Your first stage debut."

"Did I tell you I met a boy at auditions?"

"No."

"His name is Ryan. He got into the play too and he's going to help me learn my lines."

"We look forward to the show and meeting him. How are your classes going so far?

"Great so far. Hopefully I'll be able to balance all my studies with being in the play."

"I wouldn't worry too much about that sweetie. You'll do fantastic."

"How are Freddie and Jo doing in school?"

"Their school year is off to a great start. They really miss you Molly. Joanne keeps asking me when she can come up for the weekend to visit you."

Molly felt a pang of longing for her sister and brother. "I miss them so much too Mama. Once things settle down with my work load and rehearsals then Jo can come to stay over. Isabella and I can't wait to have her stay with us in our dorm room!"

"Okay well I'm sure you have homework to do so I'll let you go. We love you honey. I'll talk to you soon."

"I love you too Mama."

Molly hung up the phone and a feeling of homesickness washed over immediately. She missed her family and her high school friends so much. She couldn't wait to go back to Queens for homecoming weekend in a few weeks and to start planning her sister staying overnight in the suite."


End file.
